callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Krueger (Black Ops III)
Sebastian Krueger is the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He is the head of Coalescence Corporation and, alongside Dr. Yousef Salim, is a survivor of the Singapore Disaster. Creator of Corvus, Krueger inadvertently causes 300,000 deaths by releasing Nova 6 into the atmosphere. Krueger first appears in "New World", where he and Commander John Taylor are speaking about the Player's surgery. Biography As Executive of Coalescence It is not known at which point Krueger became the head of Coalescence. What is known is that he is a man with a lot of connections, particularly within the Central Intelligence Agency. At some point, he contacted his CIA connections for information regarding Agent Jason Hudson, which leads to him inquiring about the CIA agents associated with him: Frank Woods, Alex Mason, and Joseph Bowman. Eventually, he asked for information on Project Nova, and the heads of the project themselves. He received a copy of Mason's entire CIA email inbox, and learned of the story behind Mason's brainwashing. This would lead to him requesting the CIA to provide him with Nova 6 assets, allowing him to move forward with the Direct Neural Interface trials. Krueger enlisted Doctor Yousef Salim as a therapist, to help the test subjects of the trials overcome the mental and physical pain brought about by the experiments. Despite Salim's warning about the potential dangers, Krueger pressed on for the continuation of the project. Eventually, the project malfunctioned, as it resulted in the birth of a self-aware artificial intelligence, which felt the pain of every test subject. This caused the AI to unleash the Nova 6 gas used by the project, killing 300,000 people within Singapore. The disaster left Krueger and Salim as the sole survivors. While Salim left the project, Krueger continued his experiments within Coalescence's Zurich facility. On the year 2064, a team of Winslow Accord black ops agents, led by Dylan Stone, was sent to the Singapore quarantine zone to respond to a distress call within the ruins of the Coalescence facility. It is here that Stone and his team discovered the truth about the disaster, and Krueger's involvement. Thus, Stone's team went rogue, and attempted to defect to the Common Defense Pact. Their attempts were stopped by their former teammates, John Taylor and Jacob Hendricks. Krueger's secret remains unknown to the rest of the world. One year later, Krueger would discuss with Taylor regarding the surgery of one anonymous soldier, a.k.a. the Player, and their enlistment into the Winslow Accord Black Cyber Ops Division. However, the surgery went awry, as complications arose, causing the Player to die. Taylor, in an attempt to save them, interfaced with their newly installed DNI, causing the Coalescence AI, now known as Corvus, to spread over to him, as well as his teammates, causing them to die as well. Corvus, now having been awakened, would then manipulate all the DNI users by forcing them to relive Taylor's mission of hunting down Stone, with the Player now replacing Taylor and Taylor replacing Stone. Death With Taylor being infected by Corvus, and having seen through Stone's reasoning years before, Hendricks (controlled by Corvus) would eventually resort to launching a terrorist attack on Coalescence's Zurich facility in order to gain information about the CIA Black Projects. Before Hendricks is able to do so, however, the Player (who has unknowingly taken full control of Taylor's body) intervenes. After they fail to negotiate with Hendricks, Hendricks shoots and kills Krueger, causing the Player-controlled Taylor to kill Hendricks. In the Frozen Forest, Krueger, whose subconciousness has been retained by Corvus, is chained up by AI, who demands to know its purpose and why its was created. After taunting the AI, Corvus tears off Krueger's limbs, killing him and erasing him completely. Gallery Sebastian Kruger Questions BO3.png File:Corvus Krueger BO3.png|Krueger (left) and Corvus Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters